Sae's Thoughts
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: More drabble. This one I got a little too into though. You guys might think that I get a little too into Sae's mind. I might. Oh well. Review?


Yae...

Will you ever come back for me?  
I have been waiting for years...  
Waiting for you to find me.

I stand at the gate of the Village At the barrier of a place in which I can't pass.  
Crying, as I wait agonizing night after night.

You still haven't come.

I don't know what I shale do without you.  
They are still planning the Ritual.  
Without you.

But Itsuki is going to help me escape. He told me to come see him in his cell tonight.  
He told me that my father had the key.

I can get it.

~~Sae

* * *

I have the key.

I stole it from father a few moments ago, and I am about to go visit Itsuki. He will tell me another way out.  
So I can come find you.

I have to find you, Yae.

We must perform the Ritual...  
Together.  
Without you, I am nothing.

~~Sae

* * *

He...

Itsuki...

He's...

Dead...

He hung himself.  
What am I to do?  
He was all I had left...

Yae.  
I'm going to perform the Ritual By myself.

The way Itsuki died.  
I will become one with you and Itsuki!  
I will make father proud.

I will be everything everyone wants me to be.  
I must, or I will live at the outcast.  
As the twin that Remained...

~~Sae

* * *

It's the night.

I must hang myself, father says.  
He wants me to do the Ritual by myself.  
I began to wonder though...

Is that even possible?

Well, it is better to find out from experience.  
And without you and Itsuki, I am nothing.  
So what's the point in living?

So Tonight, I am to hang myself. I don't know where.  
Or when exactly.

Just tonight.

~~Sae

* * *

The Altar.

One of the Mourners is holding the rope much higher than I can stand, even on the Altar. I am scared, Yae.  
I don't want to die...

I know that you will come.  
That's why I don't want to die. Because I want to wait for you.

But they are rush me.

Because the Earth is shaking, as if it is mad that you are gone.  
And the Priests think that me as a Sacrifice will Spirits.  
I don't think so.

I just hope that I become a butterfly. Then I can leave this village, an find you.  
And we can be together.

So I'll do this.

I take one step closer to the rope, and the Mourner lowers it, just low enough that I can put my head through the noose.  
I take a breath in, and duck my head into the hole.  
The Priests begin banging their large staffs on the ground, making the tunnel echo uncomfortably.

No matter how uncomfortable, I must do this for you.  
To be with you.  
To let you know that we are one.

I take one step forward.

The noose tightens on my throat, and I cannot help but to thrash back.  
But it's too late.  
The Mourner moved away from the Altar, making me unable to free myself from the noose.

Isn't a correct nuse supposed to break someone's neck when they fall?

This one was obviously made just to hang. It's painful.  
My eyes begin to water, as I gasp helplessly for air.

Yae...  
This would be peaceful if this were your soft hands.  
Not this rough rope.

My neck aches, and I kick and thrash, trying to get free.  
But they won't let me down.  
I want to wait for you...

Yae...

My body is getting weaker, and I cannot seem to focus. My eyes are beginning to dot black, and I can't gasp for air any longer.  
Is my suffering over?

Will I become a butterfly?  
Or am I to become a damned soul? Either way, I will wait for you to come back.

~~Sae

* * *

Laughter cures everything right?

I came back.  
They through my lifeless body into the Hellish Abyss.

I saw it.

But it was odd, like I was out of place.  
Like I was watching a movie.  
Not like I was the dead.

I...  
I have an urge...  
What is it?

I look down, and I'm still wearing it.  
The plain white kimono.  
But my hands are not bound anymore.

I touch my neck.  
There is an aching there.  
I'm obviously not a butterfly.

Them.

The Mourners.  
The Priests.  
Father.

They all lied to me. They said that I would save the village.  
That this would work out.

I...  
They...  
They deserve to die!

They did this to me!  
I wanted to be with Sae!  
Not a Damned!

I shale kill them!

And I will laugh upon their grave.  
They have earned it.  
I'm not being unjust.

I will summon...  
I will summon the Kusabi!  
And everyone in this reched will die!

~~Sae

* * *

I summoned the Kusabi. He is coming.  
I will assist him in killing.

I will kill the Priests.  
Or what I can get a hold of.  
They will be killed.

And I will laugh.  
To hide the pain I feel.  
For what they have done to me.

I have already begun my search for the Priests That have now scattered.  
None of them can see me

For that I am glad.

That means I can kill them Laughing And they won't know.

They won't know who It was.

Though I might let them know.  
So they will know what the hell they've done wrong!  
I know that they know the Ritual didn't work.

But they don't know that I feel pain.  
They don't know that I didn't want to do that.  
They didn't care if they did know.

Die!  
Die!  
Die!  
Die!  
Die!  
Die!  
Die!

EVERYONE MUST BE KILLED!

~~Sae

* * *

The Kusabi.  
He has helped me in killing most of the villagers.  
I like to guide them to the Hellish Abyss.

And push them in.

Sometimes I'll make them trip.  
It's really humorous.  
I love this game that the Kusabi and I play.

But it will come to an end soon.  
Most of the villagers are dead.  
But more people will come

This I know.

Because the village traps whoever is to wonder upon it.  
Unless they find that exit that Yae left through.  
Yae...

You know, I laugh to hide all the pain I feel.  
You left.  
I laugh.

You haven't come to find me.  
I laugh.  
You left me to die.

I still laugh.

And I'll keep laughing.  
Until I see you again.  
Until we become one.

Sometimes I'll laugh so hard that I will begin to feel happy. Even if I am dead.  
Even if you are gone.

Sometimes I want to disappear.

There is a camera.  
It is in the Osaka house.  
I discovered that it hurts.

I have seen it being used.  
Once.  
It hurts spirits.

It makes them disappear.

Does that mean I would disappear if I used it on myself?  
Hm... I might try that.  
I will go to the Osaka house tonight.

~~Sae

* * *

I got it.

I'm facing a mirror now. The Camera Obscura aimed directly at me.  
There is an odd red light flashing on the top of it.

I don't know how to use this.

But I am willing to try whatever.  
Yae.  
You aren't coming.

So I must do this.  
End my spiritual life.  
Anything to escape.

I aim the camera at myself in the mirror, and flash a picture.

I drop the camera, an flinch back.  
It hurt badly, but it didn't seam to have made me disappear.  
Maybe more then one shot?

I leaned down, and get the Camera again.

Once again, I aim to towards myself, and the red light began to flash again.  
What is that?  
Anyway, I flash the camera again

I can't help but to cry out.

It really hurt.  
But I'm still here.  
This doesn't seam to be working.

Pictures.  
Of me.  
What?

I pick up one of the photos and study it.  
I look...  
I look like I need sleep.

There is blood on my kimono, which I seem not able to see.  
I have a dark, larg bruise that goes all the way around the front of my neck.  
I have dark circles under my eyes.

I look like I've lost it.

Ha!  
I haven't lost it.  
I laugh to cover the fact that I look insane.

I'm fine.  
I'm not sick.  
Twisted.

Insane.

Deadly.  
Bad. Dead.

I'm just...  
I'm just Sae.  
Twin of Yae.

My twin...  
Disappeared.  
And hasn't come back.

But I'm not sick.

I'll be fine.  
I swear.  
No one needs to look at me

~~Sae

* * *

All the villagers are dead.

So now, that they are all gone...  
I shale wait at the gates of the Village for you.  
Yae...

Yae  
Yae  
Yae  
Yae  
Yae  
Yae  
Yae  
Yae

Yae  
Yae...  
I miss you.

Please come back.  
~~Sae


End file.
